<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Delivery Service by katydid001, Moonlady9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263990">Delivery Service</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001'>katydid001</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9'>Moonlady9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Canon Compliant, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, NSFW, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rope Bondage, Sex, Spanking, Submission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/katydid001/pseuds/katydid001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a month, Naruto buys a bouquet of peace lilies. Ino is more than happy to assist him with his floral requests and very willing to deliver.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Delivery Service</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>AN: Thank you so much for reading our fic!</strong> This work was written as the result of a 'Round Robin' in our discord group: the Porcelain House. It's the lovechild of a late-nights and early mornings and therefore you may see some minor editing mistakes that have purposely been left alone in that spirit. Wabi-sabi style ;)<br/>~Katydid001</p>
<p>Katy and I had some fun doing a round robin writing collaboration, I write a chunk, then she writes a chunk. This is what our minds came up with!<br/>Hope you enjoy!<br/>~Moonlady9</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Minor A/N: Everyone in this fic is 18+, as you should be before you read it. This is explicit adult material written for adults only. </span> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <span class="u">Shield thine virgin eyes!</span> </strong>
</p>
<p>Written by: Moonlady9 and Katydid001</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>The winter wind whipped around him as Naruto walked up to the Yamanaka flower shop. Every month since he found out about his parentage it was the same routine.He stepped in, shaking the light snow that had settled on his clothes. With a shiver, he looked up with a bright smile to see Ino attending the shop.</p>
<p>"Hey, Naruto! Are you here for the peace lilies?" she asked. "It's the 22nd, after all."</p>
<p>He grinned, "Yeah, thanks Ino."</p>
<p>"No problem. Let me go get them for you."</p>
<p>Naruto walked around, looking at the flowers as he waited. His new little tradition had him spending more time at Yamanaka Flowers. He was discovering a new hobby. When Ino came back, he pointed at a new flower he hadn't seen before. "Ino, what's this one?"</p>
<p>"Matthiola Incana. They symbolize beauty that doesn't fade with age and a lifetime of happiness. Oh, and those next to it are syrian mallow, or more commonly hibiscus. they symbolize being consumed by love."</p>
<p>He chuckled, scratching the back of his neck bashfully. "Um, want to dumb it down for me? Matth..." He tongue faltered at the unfamiliar word.</p>
<p>Ino giggled slightly, "Honestly, I only remember this stuff because well... It was dad's hobby."</p>
<p>She looked him over, he had grown so much, but even though he was ‘The Hero of Konoha,’ she still saw dorky Naruto past the battle scars he carried. Even missing an arm, he was still as bright as the sun. "Why don't you take them? If anyone deserves happiness and love it's you."</p>
<p>"Are you sure, they're very beautiful." Naruto pictured his dilapidated apartment. Such beautiful plants would look out of place next to the peeling wallpaper and table with a broken leg.</p>
<p>"I'll have them delivered later today." She pushed a bouquet of lilies into his arm, "Go spend time with your parents."</p>
<p>As Naruto left the shop, he smiled to himself. He wasn't the only one who had grown up since the war. Ino was allowing her kind heart to be shown rather than hiding it behind her stone walls.</p><hr/>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>After cleaning his parents graves and talking to them about all the things that had happened since the war, he came home. He hung up his mother's scarf and wondered what he had to eat. As he opened the cabinet, he heard a knock on his door. He was surprised to see Ino holding the two plants she had promised him. "Ino! i wasn't expecting you to deliver them yourself," he beamed as he let her in.</p>
<p>"Of course! I wouldn't dream of passing the opportunity to visit this slum... I mean, palace of luxury."</p>
<p>"It's not so bad." He looked in and gave her a dry chuckle, "Ok, it's not great."</p>
<p>"Honestly Naruto, you make decent money now. Haven't you thought about upgrading?"</p>
<p>His single hand went to scratch at his chin, "I guess, it's just nostalgia now. It's not like I need much and I haven't really had a reason to move." He walked over to his balcony, "Besides, I don't think I'll ever find a better view of Konoha."</p>
<p>Ino moved alongside him. Her arm brushed his slightly as she looked out at the sparkling lights below. Warmth surged through her, it was that innate quality that brought people to Naruto. He had a way of just making others feel warm and protected. It was something he always had but in her haughtiness of youth, she had never paid attention to. Now it was undeniable.</p>
<p>"Ne, Ino, are you okay? Your face is kinda red," he said with a quizzical look.</p>
<p>She hadn't realized the blush that had formed, she stuttered, "Y-Yes." She added quickly, "I wrote the instructions on how to care for these." She tried to busy herself with finding a good spot for the plants.</p>
<p>"Thanks, Ino. They're beautiful." Placing his hand atop of her hers, they held each other's gaze.</p>
<p>The tingling that ran up her arms increased the ruddiness of her cheeks. Since when had she thought about how large his hand was? Was it when he started coming to the shop every month? She couldn't help but notice it as he would take the lilies from her. Her mind temporarily flitted away from the moment back to the war. Was that when they had grown up? Did it change them so much? From village prankster to hero to the kind and gentle man before her, he had changed so much.</p>
<p>Naruto held her hand, she wasn't pulling back like she would have in the past. He ran his thumb over small scars she had, her hands were a little rough, evidence of her life, and yet still so soothing. The hands of a healer and a caretaker. Ino might seem very simple to others, but he knew never to underestimate the blonde. There was more to her than the beauty she took pride in. She could control anyone with her smile as easily as with her jutsu.</p>
<p>'How difficult it must be to always be controlling others?' he thought. 'Maybe, just maybe, she wanted someone else to be in the driver's seat for a moment.'</p>
<p>His hand gripped her tighter, she looked up to meet his azure eyes, now darkening, "Naruto?" her voice sounded breathless to herself as her heart thumped louder.</p>
<p>"Look at me, Ino," he commanded in a low voice. She gasped when she saw the lust burning in his eyes.</p>
<p>It was not something she had ever thought of seeing in his normally carefree and happy features, but seeing desire on his face had her breathe quickening. "Naruto, I..."</p>
<p>"You don't have to be lonely." He caged her in with his arms and tilted up her chin. "Neither of us have to be lonely."</p>
<p>Lonely. The word hung in the air. She had been lonely, she had thought she had done a good job of hiding it, but he saw right through her. It seemed the only person that could recognize her solitude was someone as lonely as her. Still, she hung her head in shame, "I haven't always been very kind to you."</p>
<p>"The past doesn't belong in the now. And right now, what I see is a kind-hearted woman who's as lonely as I am."</p>
<p>His hand was encouraging and comforting as she let him lift her face up again. He leaned in close, even in winter, his scent reminded her of summer days, of calming waters, of clear skies and freedom. </p>
<p>"I am sorry," she whispered. </p>
<p>"It's okay, shhh..." he mumbled as he pressed his lips against hers. His hand trailed down from her chin along her arm before gently taking her wrists. To her horror, Ino moaned as he pinned them above her head. 'She was not this person, she was not submissive,' her mind rebelled.</p>
<p>He tasted like ripened peaches, sugary sweet and fresh. His kisses were consuming, demanding and gentle, like the hot summer sun, she couldn't escape his heat, and gave into him instead.</p>
<p>"Keep your wrists just like this, or there'll be consequences," he said against her lips. </p>
<p>The coarse calluses of his hand rasped her bare skin, stirring goosebumps in its wake. The whimper that left her throat was not something she was used to hearing coming from herself, and yet, she didn't want him to stop. She held still against the wall as his hand followed her curves, exploring her.</p>
<p>"Ino, Tell me now if you don't want this." </p>
<p>Her heart thundered in her ears as she could feel herself become wetter with every touch of his hand, every grind of his groin against hers.</p>
<p>"Ino!" he commanded, startling her from her haze.</p>
<p>Her eyes fluttered open to be met with his topaz depths, "Please, keep going. It feels good. Really good." She rocked her hips against him; feeling his arousal brushing her.</p>
<p>"Fuck, yes," he groaned against her ear. The purple cotton of her overshirt slid down her arms. Her nipples began to pebble against the skimpy fabric of her undershirt that suddenly felt too tight.</p>
<p>His lips seared against her neck as he left a trail of kisses down until he reached the edge of her shirt. His hand slipped under her thin top, his thumb tracing the curve of her mound before circling over her hardened peak. "I really wish I had two hands right now." He murmured as he gently bit down on the other nipple over the fabric.</p>
<p>"You're doing just fine with one." Ino dared to remove one of her hands from the wall.</p>
<p>Naruto didn't stop her. Her fingers curled around his hair, her nails scraping against his scalp sending pleasant shivers down his spine. He gripped the edge of her undershirt between his teeth and with his hand he tore it down the middle, letting it fall in tatters to the floor. Her full breasts free, for his eyes to admire. "Fuck, these are perfect." He praised before diving in to lavish her mounds.</p>
<p>His hand reached behind her and roughly pulled down her pants. There was a loud <em> slap </em> in the air as he came down on her ass. Ino bit down on her lip hard to prevent the unbidden whimper from escaping. "I said, keep your hands on the wall."</p>
<p>She groaned as the sting radiated desire that had her belly pulsing with need and her heated center gushing. "I'm sorry," she moaned out as another smack landed on her backside. </p>
<p>He bit a nipple, tugging it before releasing it, "I don't think you're that sorry."</p>
<p>Her eyes rolled back at the sensation and an idea formed in her head. She looked in his eyes before whispering, "No, I'm not sorry. Yet."</p>
<p>Instead of following orders, she grabbed his jacket, pushing him back onto his bed. "First of all, you are overdressed." Her hands worked in quick and efficient movements as she unzipped his jacket, throwing it somewhere behind her, his shirt following, leaving his torso bare. As she worked on taking off his clothes, an amused look spread across his face. He would allow it for now. The moment his torso was bared, he put his hand around her and quickly reversed their positions.</p>
<p>He gave her a hard, bruising kiss, biting her lip, making her groan. "You've had your fun, and I will make you sorry for that." The way her eyes darkened let him know how much she was being affected by his treatment of her. He could guess that she had disobeyed him on purpose, wanting his retribution. He was more than happy to oblige. He pulled the cotton rope stored underneath his bed out along with his discarded belt. </p>
<p>"Tie your hands together and lie face down on the bed."</p>
<p>With a coy smile she wrapped the rope around her wrists and showed him. His smirk made the fire in her flare. He grabbed an end of the rope between his teeth and tightened it, finishing the knot so it was snug. She was impressed how dexterous he was even one-handed. She yelped as he flipped her over, grabbing a fistful of her hair, tugging it just enough to make her groan.</p>
<p>"Tell me your safe word now, Ino-chan," he said almost mockingly, yet his tone held a note of sincerity.</p>
<p>"GREEN!" she gasped out, "green..." she repeated because she wanted him to know he could continue.</p>
<p>"Stoplight system, tsk tsk. You, Ino-chan, have far more experience than you let on." He released her hair and began to rub her bared ass slowly. "Now, you're going to count aloud. If I can't hear you, then it didn't happen."</p>
<p>She whimpered as she nodded. </p>
<p>"I'm going to give you five for disobedience." His hand gripped her smooth backside getting her into position. "Such a great ass," he admired.</p>
<p>He fished out another rope that had been tied beneath his head board. Pulling her wrists forward, he secured the new bonds in place. The belt in Naruto's hand came down with a satisfying 'whack' that reverberated around the room.</p>
<p>"One!" Ino grunted as the stinging radiated.</p>
<p>"Sir, Ino. In this room, I'm in charge. You're in trouble right now, kitten, but you'll be in worse trouble if you don't show proper respect to your dom. And I know you know better than that." </p>
<p>Ino sputtered slightly before correcting herself, "One, <em> sir </em>." After all, he was right. She did know better.</p>
<p>Naruto was reveling in the power he held over the normally commanding and confident Ino. He never would have imagined she would allow him to dominate her, but seeing her creamy skin bloom red with the first spank, he let the second one come down, savoring her moans that were a mix of pain and pleasure.</p>
<p>"Two, sir," she sobbed out. Her ass arched upward of its own volition, ready for more. </p>
<p>He rubbed the tender red markings on her ass before running his finger along her vulva. "Good girl. So wet and ready for me already."</p>
<p>She shuddered at his touch. She wanted more, so much more, but before she could enjoy his fingers, he was gone and she was crying out from another sharp whack. </p>
<p>"Three, sir." Ino tried to look behind her when she felt Naruto move away from her legs. </p>
<p>"Face down, I'm still here. You're not going to be alone anymore, I promise." </p>
<p>Somehow, she believed him. It was alright and he was going to take care of her, even if it was just for tonight.</p>
<p>His hand went back between her legs, teasing her dripping folds, watching her legs tremble in need but she kept quiet other than the small needy panting moans that escaped her lips. "You're so pretty like this, Ino-chan. Ass up for me. You're so sexy. Feel how hard you make me." He pressed his clothed erection against her ass.</p>
<p>She heard the buzzing noise before she felt it. He lubed the vibrating toy with her own arousal before pushing it inside her. Settling the top part on her clit, he ensured that the toy was secure before grabbing the belt again.</p>
<p>This time when the belt came down, it jostled the toy adding another layer of sensation that was making her mind spin. "Four, sir. <em> Please </em>..." she needed release, she needed more and less. So close yet so far from the edge, Ino knew that she would surely burst. "Five, sir." If only she could get more leverage out of the toy. As it vibrated against her g-spot, she squeezed her muscles in a vain attempt for more. Naruto's belt came down once more. "Six, sirrrr."</p>
<p>Naruto had been enjoying this far too much that he had given her an extra one. He dropped the belt, stood up and took off his pants and boxers. His fingers gripped her cornsilk hair, lifting her face to him. "Are you sorry now?"</p>
<p>Ino looked at him with wet eyes, her mascara running down her cheeks pinkened with arousal. "Yes, sir. So sorry. Please..."</p>
<p>He bent down to kiss her, "Please what, kitten?"</p>
<p>She stopped, she was not this person. She was not submissive in bed, no matter how many people told her she was. Begging was certainly not in Ino Yamanaka's repertoire.</p>
<p>Seeing her pause, he reached to the toy, increasing the vibrations. "Please more or please stop?"</p>
<p>She maintained her silence until he ran his hand between the planes of her stomach and the bed sheets. He found purchase on her breasts and began to knead her nipple. The depth of sensations, the burning of her ass, the heavy and quick vibrations inside and outside of her, the feel of his rough hand along her sensitive nipple began to be too much.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, please more, sir! I need you. I'll be good!" Whatever reservations she had of fully giving in went out the door as he whispered in her ear.</p>
<p>"There's a good girl. Don't worry, I'll make you feel good. I'll take care of you, princess."</p>
<p>There was nothing she could do but feel as she finally let herself submit completely to his will. Her eyes squeezed shut as bright light danced behind them and the world fell away. It was as though she were surrounded by a cloud, sparks of electricity coursed through her body as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm.</p>
<p>Naruto shifted her on her side, brushing back her hair as she fell back down from her high. His thumb traced her plump lower lip, her tongue flicked out pulling it in so she could suck on it.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling, Ino?" he asked softly. The soft, trusting look on her face made him melt. However, the bared breasts, slightly hidden underneath her ripped shirt and thighs slick with arousal, shiny underneath the bedroom lights made his already hard erection painfully so.</p>
<p>She hummed in satisfaction. "So very good. Thank you, sir." He kissed her softly as he pulled out the toy. "Good, now it’s my turn."</p>
<p>Naruto lifted her hips pushing her thighs together as he started to rub his length between her slippery thighs and folds. He moved slow, relishing the feeling of her soft skin surrounding him.</p>
<p>Ino heard the foil of a condom wrapper opening and appreciated his thoughtfulness. Protection was certainly one of the farthest things from her mind</p>
<p>He rolled on the condom, leaned over her back to nibble at her ear. "You took that spanking so good. I'm going to reward you." He sheathed himself with one thrust, keeping his hand on her hip. "Oh, fuck, you're so tight," he growled as her walls fluttered around him.</p>
<p>"Gods, Naruto! Where do you hide all that?" she gasped.</p>
<p>Ino choked on a moan as he pulled out and thrust back in. He was so thick, forcing his way in, forcing her body to accommodate him. The ache was delicious and delirious.</p>
<p>Naruto pulled on the knot keeping her bound arms secured to the bed. He grabbed her hand and rubbed small circles for a moment before placing it on her clit. Her eyes widened in surprise when he told her to rub herself. He leaned back on his haunches, holding her hips as he slammed up into her. Her cries were growing more desperate, his name moaned out in broken groans and gasps. Ino Yamanaka was begging him for more, pleading for it harder, calling him sir, saying <em> please </em>. Naruto reminded himself to say a grateful prayer to any deity that had blessed him. It wasn't much longer before her counter rhythm against him began to falter. He picked up the pace even more, riding her harder towards completion.</p>
<p>Ino could feel the dam of pleasure start to crack with every pump of his hips and circling of her fingers. "Nar... oohhh..." With a few more well-aimed thrusts hitting her deepest parts, she burst. Her orgasm flooded her as she screamed.</p>
<p>Naruto slowed his pace, prolonging her orgasm just to hear that sweet whimper escape her lips. When he was sure that she had finished orgasming, he slammed into her mercilessly in search of his own fulfillment.</p>
<p>Her fingers clenched the bed sheets desperately as he used her, her sobs of pleasure and pain swallowed up by the pillows. He was unrelenting and she was thoroughly enjoying it. She never would have thought Naruto had this side of him, and she was so grateful to have experienced it first hand.</p>
<p>Naruto came with a groan and ran a gentle hand along her curves. He kissed between her shoulders accompanied with sweet, praising murmurs. He finally separated from her, undoing her bonds, then discarding the used condom. He brought her back a glass of water. "Thanks for the delivery service, Ino-chan."</p>
<p>"Thanks. At Yamanaka Flowers, we aim to please," Ino said sarcastically. She downed the glass of water and laid back down on the pillows. Naruto helped her work on untying the remaining rope from her wrists before joining her.</p><hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Follow us on Tumblr: <a href="https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/">Moonlady9</a> and <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katydid001">katydid001</a> <br/> </p>
<p>A word on BDSM: BDSM thrives on the phrase, "Safe, Sane and Consensual". If you do choose to do any sort of bondage, please remember to keep a pair of safety shears within arms reach at all times! It is better to lose rope than to lose a life. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let us know your thoughts!<br/>if we collaborated well, favorite lines or moments, emojis, random button smashing, in your own language, anything!<br/>Much love and stay safe!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>